Core 003 - Basic - Project Summary/Abstract - Transgenic Mouse Facility (TMF) The Transgenic Mouse Facility (TMF) shared resource communicates awareness about existing and emerging methods and resources involving genetically modified mice to Cancer Center investigators and helps them incorporate these tools into their research programs. The TMF provides services on a recharge basis that require specialized training, are technically difficult to perform, or require expensive equipment. The services include design, development, re-derivation, cryopreservation, and re-animation of genetically modified mice in an efficient and cost-effective manner. The TMF website (http://research.uci.edu/tmf/index.htm) lists information about new resources from the literature as well as available services including (a) consultation on strategies to modify the mouse genome, (b) insertion of conventional multi-copy transgenes and bacterial artificial chromosomes (BAC) at random loci via pronuclear injection of DNA, (c) targeted insertion of single- copy transgenes at the ROSA26 locus via homologous recombination in ES cells, (d) targeted mutagenesis of endogenous loci in ES cells, (e) targeted mutagenesis of loci in mice via Cas-9, (f) cryopreservation of mouse sperm and preimplantation-stage embryos, (g) importation, export, rederivation or reanimation of mouse strains via IVF or embryo transfer, (h) breeding and genotyping of mouse strains, (i) Southern blot analysis of targeted loci in ES cells and animals. The TMF also collaborates with CFCCC members to develop or import new methods involving genetically modified mice at no initial cost to the investigator. Consultation regarding projects continues to be provided at no cost. In addition to CFCCC Members, the TMF supports investigators at many different universities and corporations within the USA. These include academic institutions (UCLA, UCSC, UCSB, UCR, UCSF, Stanford, USC, VA) and corporations (Irvine Scientific, Isis Pharmaceuticals, Peregrine Pharmaceuticals) in CA. The TMF also services investigators at institutions in 17 additional states, including 7 other NCI-designated CCCs: UCLA- Jonsson; UCSF - Diller; OHSU - Knight; MUSC - Hollings; Stanford Cancer Institute; St. Jude's Children's Research Center, USC-Norris. A link on the TMF home page invites investigators to contact the TMF Managing Director and Scientific Director to ask about resources for their use, including advice on mouse models of cancer, identifying and importing strains of mice with cancer susceptibility, and mouse genetics resources of use in studying the cancer problem. TMF personnel subsequently identify resources to meet the researcher's needs and provide these at the lowest possible cost.